


She

by Roxmanoff



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, carol danvers feels, carolnat feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxmanoff/pseuds/Roxmanoff
Summary: Just some Carolnat fluff I couldn't get out of my head after listening to She by dodie.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) 
> 
> So basically I had this idea because I had She by dodie stuck in my head for weeks now and I listened to it while writing so please do me a favor and listen to the song before or while you're reading this because this really sets the mood.
> 
> Here is the link to it
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/45h4w81P5iJJTSeR0jJUQ8?si=dP0DMEzoTdKlGVDhCTCtdQ&utm_source=copy-link

Carol woke up because of a ray of sunshine shining right into her face. It took her a short moment to remember where she was, but once she felt the small frame of Natasha in her arms she smiled softly. Carol nuzzled closer, her face buried in Natasha's long red curls. Natasha's smell of lemongrass from her shampoo and sleep is something Carol never wanted to miss another day. To her, it was home.  
And after months being gone, far out in space she finally returned to earth telling her girlfriend that she will stay.  
That she wanted to build a life with the red-haired Avenger.  
They've been dating for about a year and Carol never been that happy. Every time she thought about Natasha she got butterflies in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to be close to her, so the blonde talked to the Guardians about wanting to settle on earth, and they promised to keep the galaxies safe.  
When Carol landed on earth Natasha was already waiting for her, hugging her, kissing her deep once she was close enough.  
When Carol told the former spy about her plans Natasha teared up and hugged her tight again, telling her this would make her the happiest person on earth.  
So here they are now. In Natasha's bed on the first day of their new life together.  
Carol inhaled the redheads scent once more, before she got up to make the most amazing breakfast in bed.  
When she got up Natasha stirred and opened her eyes.  
“Where are you going?”, she asked sleepy.  
"Stay right there, love. I'm just going to get some breakfast."  
At this Natasha smiled softly which made Carols heart flutter once more.  
The blonde left for the kitchen to make some pancakes.  
When she was about to put the batter in the pan, she felt to arms wrapping around her waist.  
"I thought I said wait in bed" Carol said smiling.  
" Hmm. It was getting cold and I missed you.", Nat said snuggling closer to her girlfriend.  
While Nat was snuggling on to Carol, the blonde somehow managed to finish the pancakes and turned off the stove.  
She turned around in the hug and looked at Nat who looked back at her. They leaned in and kissed softly.  
"I love you." Carol whispered.  
"Hmm. Yes you do, you dork." Nat whispered back, giggling lightly, "And I love you for it."  
They kissed again, longer this time.  
At some point Carol ended the kiss, pressing her for head against Natasha's. "Breakfast is getting cold."  
"Yeah I guess it is."  
The two of them stood there like this for a few more minutes, soaking up each others warmth, until Natasha stepped out of the embrace smiling.  
"Okay I'm actually starving so let's eat." Nat said.  
Another few minutes later, they sat down on the counter with pancakes and coffee in front of them and started eating in silence.  
"Hmmm. Those are the best pancakes I ever had in my life!" Nat said in between bites. "You know I could get used to mornings like this. Waking up with you, kissing you whenever I want and having breakfast with you."  
"Well. Get used to it because this is how it will be from now on." Carol said while looking at Nat eating her pancakes.  
She took her hand and softly caressed it, before kissing every knuckle.  
They finished their breakfast in silence and cleaned up before heading back to Natasha's room.  
"You know..." Natasha began when they settled on the couch, "I think now that you stay maybe we can find a place somewhere else and make it ours completely? I mean sure the compound is great but with the others coming and going I think getting a place just for us would maybe be better? Maybe in the city?"  
Carol just looked at Natasha, saying nothing.  
"I mean only if you want to. We..." the redhead stuttered, suddenly feeling insecure.  
"Nat. I would love to! Our own place. A real home!", Carol interrupted her.  
Hearing that Nat just felt all warm and happy and kissed her girlfriend again.  
They will move in together and make a home just for themselves.

____________

2 years have passed since they decided to move in together, and they have found an amazing place in New York and made it theirs.  
They still work with the Avengers but gladly don't have to drive upstate every day, and they retired from missions, giving the new Avengers the chance to proof themselves.  
In August, they decided to go on a small trip just outside town for a day to relax and power up. They have been quite busy the past few months and haven't seen much of each other, so this was also a perfect opportunity to spend some more time together.  
They left early in the morning and found a small beach around 2 hours after they left New York. It was not crowded yet, and they chose a spot that was a bit hidden and in the shadows.  
Carol was so excited to go into the water and swim and Natasha just laughed at her. They went in and Carol splashed her which Natasha took as an invitation to jump her and try to dunk the blonde. This turned into a playful fight until they both ran out of air, either because of being underwater or laughing. The just swam close to each other, kissed and enjoyed being close to each other.  
After about 30 minutes they decided to leave the water and settled down on their towels. Natasha grabbed a bottle of apple juice they took and drank from it offering it to Carol. The sun being pretty high up at this point telling them its being around noon already. Carol felt a bit hungry, so she rummaged through their bag of food and found a peach. Without thinking, she bit into it, enjoying the juicy fruit. Natasha looked at her lovingly, stealing a bite while Carol looked, at the water.  
"Hey! Get your own peach", Carol complained.  
"No, thank you I prefer yours." Natasha replied laughing.  
With that Natasha leaned in for a kiss.  
"I missed you the past few months. Work was too much!", Carol said between kisses.  
Natasha just nodded.  
They laid down and Carol just looked at her girlfriend, who was lying on her back with her eyes closed.  
The redhead felt Carol looking at her.  
"Can't stop looking, huh?"  
"Can you blame me?"  
"Not really." She opened her eyes and rolled over to her side to look at the blonde.  
They just looked at each other. No words needed until Carol started speaking again.  
"Marry me."  
Natasha didn't know what to say for a second.  
"What?"  
"Marry me. I mean it. We love each other. We have been in love for years and I never want to be without you anymore. I..."  
"Yes!"  
"What?"  
" Yes. I will marry you.", said Natasha who got up and leaned over to kiss Carol.  
They shared a short kiss before Carol jumped up, yelling "The love of my life just agreed to marry me!!!!"  
Natasha also got up, laughing with pure happiness on her face.  
"I really did, huh? I love you so much."  
"I love you too.", Carol said with tears in her eyes, before she leaned down to capture Natasha in another kiss.  
And all Carol felt was pure joy while she kissed her now fiancée who had the taste of apple juice and peach on her lips.

_______________

It's been 5 years since they said yes and became wives. 5 years of happiness and joy but also of pain and tears sometimes. But gladly the happiness and joy predominates.  
They still live in the apartment they once chose to be their home but a few years ago they decided to replace the office they created for work with a nursery for their adopted son.  
They never really discussed having children but when Natasha started with building an orphanage and the 2-year-old boy got brought in. His parents had died in a car accident earlier that week, and he had no other family member that could take him in.  
Carol was about to pick Natasha up when she saw her wife with him. She saw them and knew that a child would be everything they're missing.  
The same night Carol tried to find the courage to talk to Natasha about having a child, but she didn't know where to start, when Natasha began to talk.  
"What... what would you think about having a child? Today this little boy arrived at the orphanage, and he's all alone in this world. His parents died earlier this week in a car crash and I saw him and he just... I don't know... I just felt like connected to him."  
"Yes! I saw you with him earlier and couldn't think about anything else ever since. I would love to have a child with you and I know we can't save every child in the orphanage and give them a home, but we could give him a loving home. What's his name?"  
"His name is Aaron, and he's two years old. And oh God, I love you so much. I never imagined me to be a mother. Especially after what they did to me in the Red Room but I also never expected to survive and fall in love and get married. Let's do this!"  
"I love you too, and I can't wait to have a family with you"  
They filed the adoption papers for Aaron the next day and about a month later they were able to bring him home with them.  
Today they celebrated his 4th birthday with his kindergarten friends and their families. They had a small party near the playground close to their home. They even got a cake for their little boy. Carol even took their Polaroid camera with them, so she can take pictures to have that day memorized forever.  
The evening after the party, Natasha brought Aaron to bed and told him a goodnight story to fall asleep.  
Meanwhile, Carol stood in the door frame and took another picture of them, never wanting to forget this perfect sight.  
After Aaron was fast asleep the two women went over to their living room and stood in front of the huge wall they started that held all their beautiful memories immortalized on Polaroid. Their first date, their beach vacations, their wedding and of course all the perfect days with Aaron.  
"Who would have thought we would be here today, celebrating our big boys 4th birthday?" Carol said stunned.  
"I know what you mean. Sometimes I have to pinch myself that I'm actually here and not dreaming."  
Carol embraced Natasha in a loving hug, never wanting to let her go anymore, and kissed her forehead.  
"Same. I'm so happy that we are here today, and I would not change a single bit. I love you Natasha and I will forever and always love you."  
Natasha looked at her with tears in green eyes, not knowing what to say but feeling the same towards Carol.  
So she just leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
And Carol reciprocated the kiss thinking about that first morning when they woke up, smelling Natasha's scent of lemongrass and sleep. The day on the beach when they got engaged and the redhead tasted like apple juice and peach.  
But this kissed they shared right now. It tasted like birthday cake and story time.  
Natasha was Carols life and she was her everything.


End file.
